Harry Potter: A Veela's Chance
by dragolian
Summary: Gabrielle goes back in time. Will follow canon events mostly with some extra events and other's altered. Will be Harry/Gabrielle and Fred/Fleur. Rated M for later years.
1. Veela magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. All belong to JK Rowling. **

**Summary: Gabrielle Delacour is unhappy with her life. She wants to be with her savior, her idol. Her newly awakened Veela magic reacts to her love and inward pleas sending her mind and magic to the past. Being Veela she will age to her current age ie. 11. Pairing is Harry/Gabrielle. Want to make this story more realistic than JK Rowling so rating will be M for Duels, Language and slight lemons in much later chapters.**

**AN: Sorry for those looking for an update for my other two stories, I just discovered a few good Harry/Gabrielle stories and couldn't help but try my hand at it. Since JK Rowling talks about Harry's ability to love so much in the book I felt a creature built for love is the perfect match for him. But she made Fleur too old and Gabrielle to young. If this gets a decent response I'll try to update as regularly as my other two HP fics. **

Gabrielle Delacour was excited. The boy she had fallen for would be attending Fleur's Wedding so she would finally be able to see him once more. Tomorrow was the day they take the international Portkey to some place called the Burrow? The childhood home of her sister's love, why Fleur fell for him she had no idea. He had nothing on her hero, brave, kind, strong. Isn't that something every girl wants from a man? She had tried for the last few years to beg her parents to let her stay with Fleur in England but they just scoffed at the idea. They didn't understand, they just saw her as a little girl with a silly little crush, not as the young woman who believed she had found her true soul mate. Resting her eyes she couldn't help but smile knowing tomorrow she would see her hero.

The next morning she was very energetic, up early, dressed and bouncing around happily. Her parents mistook it as her wanting to see her sister again. Finally it was time to take the portkey and Gabrielle had to contain the squeal that was threatening to leave. She was never a fan of Portkeys, an international one was even worse, but it was well worth it in this case. Arriving in a foyer of some sort she saw a red headed that must have been Bill's father. She barely heard what her parents were talking about, her mind was elsewhere but when she heard her name she looked over at Mr Weasley and curtsied smiling brightly.

Her parents were making small talk along the way to the Weasley's home, but Gabrielle only perked up and listened in when she heard two names. Her sister Fleur and Harry, her smile almost splitting her face when Mr Weasley announced they were close now. Walking over the hill Gabrielle saw the oddest looking house. It seemed to just have extra rooms stacked up awkwardly. Shaking her head they arrived she saw her sister rush up to embrace each in turn. Gabrielle beamed. She hadn't seen her sister much over the last 3 years. It had been hard being alone at home.

She heard who she assumed to be Mrs Weasley and her Father Exchange pleasantries and then she heard her name. She smiled brightly and gave Mrs Weasley a gentle embrace before spotting Harry. Rushing over she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek that left him blushing and speechless. Letting go after she heard someone clearing her throat she looked over to see a redheaded girl glaring daggers at her. Swearing internally she realized this little hussy had somehow ensnared Harry, looking over at him at that moment she felt something odd. Her Veela magic flared, everyone starting yelling, she could see concern in Harry's eyes, looking over at her sister and mother they seemed to be hysterical. Body feeling weak all of a sudden her eyes closed and all went dark.

Waking up she heard her Mother and Sister calling her name 'That's odd, Fleur sounds younger' Gabrielle thought to herself. Opening her eyes she saw her Mother's relieved eyes staring back at her. Looking around she was confused, they weren't at the Burrow anymore. She seemed to be at her home in France. "Maman, 'ow did we get back from England?" Apolline Delacour looked at her daughter in shock "England? Why would we be in England dear?" 'What is she talking about' Gabrielle thought before answering her mother's odd question. "For Fleur's wedding of course"

Hearing a gasp her Mother cupped her daughter's cheek to keep her from searching for the source of the noise. Apolline looked at her daughter with concerned eyes before speaking calmly "Did you Veela magic flare just before you blacked out?" Nodding her head "Oui, I saw that girl glaring at me after I hugged 'arry and I felt anger at her that she had somehow captured 'arry's heart. Then I felt something odd" The Delacour Matriarch sighed "I could explain in detail but for now you might want to stay where you are. Fleur darling could you come 'ere"

Frowning at wondering why Fleur was here I saw her approach and my eyes widened in shock, her sister was only around 13. "O-'ow, you're so young, I saw you only moments ago" Gabrielle was going to keep going feeling a little hysterical at that moment. She had no idea what going on. "Calm down darling and let me explain, your Veela magic felt your desire for this 'arry and you believing he was out of your reach. You should know first that this magic cannot happen without feelings from the man or boy in this case to occur. It has sent your Veela magic back through time to a younger you when this 'arry was not unavailable. Tell me how old are you, I could guess"

Looking down she suddenly realized she was naked. Squealing she asked "Maman, where are my clothes" Glaring at her mother then at Fleur who had giggled to the side, she attempted to cover herself up with her arms. Apolline signed at her daughter "Your age sweetheart, I will explain it all" Calming down some she said "11 Maman" Fleur then walked over with some clothes explaining why Gabrielle didn't see her straight away. Thanking her sister she quickly put them on, I guess people weren't lying when they said she was the spitting image of her sister, looking at her now when she is around the same age she could see it too.

"I see, tell me 'ow did you meet this 'arry?" Gabrielle explained about the Triwizard tournament when she was 7 and Harry rescuing her from the lake. Fleur looked upset that she wasn't able to protect her little sister but Gabrielle calmed her down but grateful to this boy for saving her sister. Apolline looked curious so asked "'ow old was 'arry before you came 'ere sweetheart?" Looking at her mother and cocking her head she responded "'e was about to turn 17 tomorrow Maman, 'is birthday is July 31st" Raising an eyebrow that her daughter had fallen for a boy/man much older than herself she then realized that the boy would be the same age as her daughter now.

"That might explain why your Veela magic brought you to this time, today is the 30th July 1991, I believe that means your 'arry turns 11 tomorrow. Now about why you were naked when you awoke, let me explain. Your Veela magic brought your magic and memories back to your younger body. Aging it to the point it left. Your clothes obviously were too small for an 11 year old so when you screamed and fell to the floor and began aging I got Fleur to get you some of hers."

Nodding her head in understanding Gabrielle got an ear splitting grin. "Can I go to 'Ogwarts then Maman" The Delacour Matriarch thought her youngest daughter might ask that, her name would have appeared on all the magic's schools registry all of a sudden, she would be expecting quite a few offerings for her daughter. "Perhaps, what do you think Fleur?" Fleur looked over at the sister that was now closer to her age and asked "If you allow Gabrielle to go to 'Ogwarts then I would like to transfer there too?"

Laughing lightly the woman felt that might happen, Fleur has had a rough few years at Beauxbaton's Acadamy. Her Veela traits make many boys flaunt after her and the girls all hate her for the attention she receives. Perhaps her sister coming back was a blessing in disguise, someone she can relate to. Putting on a show for her girls she could see both had hopeful looks in their eyes. It was then that she realized that Fleur placed her marriage and England in the same category. She must believe they will be much more accepting at 'Ogwarts'.

Believing her daughters had suffered enough anxiousness. "Of course darlings, I will contact Hogwarts now and speak to Madame Maxime about that transfer." Smiling at her daughter's two squeals of delight they hugged her and then Fleur dragged her sister off to talk about the future. Specially she wanted to know about the man she would marry but Gabrielle didn't know Bill that well so Gabrielle just said "It's a secret, you will know 'im when you meet 'im" Sighing in frustration she asked about Hogwarts and Gabrielle began talking about the foods they served. The nice people she met and the tasks her sister faced.

Fleur paled when told she had to fight a Dragon and Gabrielle refused to say what she did to beat it. Truth was she didn't think her sister would be too impressed with being told she put the dragon to sleep. They talked all the way up to dinner and came into the kitchen to get some food. Sitting down at the table still chattering away in French they didn't notice their father come walking in and gasp when he saw two Fleur's sitting at the table. Giggling at their father's reaction "Hi Papa" Gabrielle greeted happily, Jean Delacour was gaping like a fish, this girl looked just like his Fleur and Gabrielle, looking around and not seeing Gabrielle anywhere it began to sink in. "Gabrielle?" Giggling as she nodded her head "O-'ow can this be?"

The girls explained to him what had happened and he accepted it quite well in the girl's opinion. He was a little upset that they would be so far away for school but he accepted that too in the end. Apolline finally arrived just as they began to dish out the food and she smiled "It's all sorted darlings, we will take a international Portkey tomorrow to get your school things" Squealing once again the girls hugged their Mother and began muttering in very fast French once again as they ate the meal.


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. All belong to JK Rowling. **

**AN: Glad you guys liked the idea. I never did like the whole young Gabrielle suddenly becoming Harry's age or similar. Anyway hope you enjoy chapter two of A Veela's Chance. Just a question though, would you guys prefer for me to write like I did with the first chapter when the girl's speak or do you want me to write the accent, I was planning on just writing normally and removing H's like in Harry, his, him etc. And having them use French terms in certain situations, eg. Merde instead of merlin, Maman for Mum, Papa for Dad etc. I'll keep it like that to see what you guys would prefer for later chapters. **

**Delacour Manor**

Gabrielle woke up early having had a wonderful dream last night. She dreamt she was somehow whisked away to the past by her newly awakened Veela magic to a time when she could get to know Harry on a much more personal level. Maybe even help him develop the feelings for her as she held for him. Sighing she truly wished the dream was real. Looking around her eyes widened, some of her things were missing and some items she had thrown out years before now here. 'Merde, it wasn't a dream, I really might 'ave a chance with 'arry' She let loose a girlish squeal and ran out of her room.

Racing straight to her sister's room she had to know if this was real and what some elaborate prank by somebody. Opening the door an ecstatic grin came upon her face. Running and jumping onto Fleur's bed she started hugging her waking up the girl who was quite startled. "Gabby, what is the meaning of this?" Signifying waking her up in such a manner, said girl just said "I thought it was all a dream Fleur, I woke up thinking none of this happened. Then I looked around my room and realized it might be real, I 'ave a chance to win 'is 'eart. So I ran 'ere to make sure and 'ere you were, 13."

Fleur just smiled softly at her sister, she too still found it hard to believe that her little 4 year old sister was now 11 and someone she could talk to, relate to, be the friend she had been craving for since she started attending Beauxbaton's. "It is 'ard to believe I agree, but I thank your Veela magic for letting it 'appen." Gabrielle always was naive as a little girl, never noticing how upset Fleur would be coming home for the holidays. She must be very lonely and Gabrielle was secretly happy that she would never have to experience that feeling. They would be attending Hogwarts together, so even if the students turned against them, at the very least they had each other.

Apolline Delacour had a long night thinking when they went to bed the night before, thinking meaning disappointment for her husband but this was important. She thought about her eldest and how isolated and alone she must have felt attending that wizarding school. Her heart warmed when her second daughter mentioned that they travelled to England to attend Fleur's wedding, it meant that even after all those hard years she still found a man worthy of her love.

Her thoughts then drifted to her youngest, she knew full well how she would have treated her apparent love for a boy who was already a young man. She would have scoffed at the idea as some silly little crush and dismissed the idea completely. But the fact her daughter was here now, her Veela magic sending her memories back to this time, proved to her that there were true feelings involved. And some sort of potential from the man in question must have been witnessed by the magic to allow it to act. It would have done what was needed to make their love possible.

Believing that it sent her daughter to this time because somewhere in this Harry's mind he must have realized he could have fallen in love with Gabrielle if they were closer in age. Her sister described her frantic calls to her before she blacked out and Apolline knew then and there that her future self would have realized just as she had when her daughter arrived what was happening and blamed likely kicked herself for dismissing the possibility her daughter held true feelings for the man. But the future/past was irrelevant now, all that mattered was the future and Apolline would not allow the future to repeat itself, she would give her daughters the chance at true love. A love she held with her husband and they had the right to try to gain as well.

Getting up and changed she headed downstairs and smiled when she saw her daughter's animatedly talking, they each had a friend, something they possibly never had in her youngest daughter's world. "Good morning Darling's, 'ow did you sleep?" Fleur smiled up at her mother "It was the best night sleep I 'ad in a long time Maman" Gabrielle followed suit nodding enthusiastically "I woke up thinking yesterday was all a dream, but when I realized it was all real it felt just as good as the first time finding out"

Smiling lovingly Apolline said "I'm glad to hear it, the portkey is scheduled to leave in 30 minutes so I need you two to go and get changed plus get anything you may need. Gabrielle I asked Macy to get you some new clothes, they should be on your bed now." Smiling brightly the girls rushed out of the room to get changed.

10 minutes later had Gabrielle back downstairs bouncing around happily and checking the time every 30 seconds as if her glare was going to speed it up. 10 minutes after that had Fleur come down as well where Gabrielle immediately grabbed her arm and began talking excitedly about the last time she was there briefly when she was 7 before they went to Hogwarts.

Fleur just giggled at her sister's enthusiasm, they may look very similar but their personalities couldn't be more different. Gabrielle was a stubborn, bubbly, excitable girl with more confidence than most. While Fleur was much more reserved, proper and quite blunt when she wanted to get her point across. "Okay darlings, come and grab hold of this" Getting two "Okay Maman" The girls took hold of the portkey and with a pulling sensation they were gone.

They arrived at the London branch of Gringott's "Hello Ladies, my name is Ragnar, welcome to Gringotts London branch, allow me to show you to the entrance so you may enter Diagon Alley" Apolline stepped forward "We thank you for your kindness Ragnar. If you could show us the way out we would appreciate it." Ragnar bowed "This way" And began walking, the 2 girls and their mother following. They seemed to be crossing through quite a few tunnels and Gabrielle was looking around in wonder and the inscriptions on the walls.

Ragnar seeing this stated "They are wards young Lady, written in our own ancient language that only our kind knows. It stops clients from remembering the way through these walls. This allows us to have the advantage if an attack ever occurs, they will continually get lost and one of our squads will find the threat and eliminate them." Gabrielle nodded in understanding, Wizards have been known throughout history as taking advantage of Goblins, and they had every right to hold such precautions.

Ragnar stopped and pointed to the door in front before bowing "This is the exit Ladies. I hope you will find England to your liking." Apolline bowed and the 2 girls copied. "Thank you for your help Ragnar" He merely nodded once and left. The girls smiled at each other and went through the doors, Apolline close on their heels.

They entered the main foyer of Gringotts where many Goblin's sat behind desks doing various tasks, Wizards and Witches of all ages going up to them to discuss their businesses. Seeing the entrance they headed towards it, completely missing the large man and small boy standing in front of him. Ignoring the various glances the 3 of them received from all those they passed. Well Gabrielle being absolutely oblivious to them while Fleur and Appolline chose to ignore. Stepping outside the Fleur gasped at the sight before her and Gabrielle giggled "I told you it was amazing Fleur, Maman where are we going first?"

"'Ow about you get your school robes first. That seems like the easiest option and I can see it from 'ere, I will 'ead over to that bookstore to get your schoolbooks" Agreeing with their mother they walked over to the store named Madam Malkin's and entered. The middle aged woman looked over at Appolline than the two girls and said "Hogwarts dears?" The woman was about to speak but Gabrielle excitedly stated "Oui, I'm starting as a first year and my sister is transferring from Beauxbaton's for third year"

The woman smiled kindly at them "Of course dears, this way, we actually have a young man being fitted right now. You will have to go one at a time however I'm afraid, there's only two assistants working right now and I need to mind the shop" Walking over to where a boy had their back to them the assistant not attending to the boy asked "Ok who wants to get fitted first?" Gabrielle was looking over at some Muggle clothes and Fleur rolled her eyes before walking up purposefully a few stools away from the boy saying "I'll go, my sister seems a little distracted"

The boy looked over and frowned at the distance she put herself at from him but said "Hogwarts too?" Fleur looked over at the little blond boy with a pale pointed face. For some reason she couldn't fathom she pictured a ferret when she saw him. Shaking her head she replied bluntly "Oui" The boy frowned before saying "Oui? Are you French, why aren't you attending Beauxbaton's academy?"

Fleur merely responded "I transferred for personal reasons" The boy ignorant to her wish for silence continued. "Oh and what are they?" Choosing to ignore the comment then respond hoping the boy would get the hint she sighed when he continued "No matter, I would leave that school too if I got the chance, I hear they let in even more Mudbloods, Half-breeds and similar than that old fool Dumbledore does. They really shouldn't allow it don't you think?"

That comment hit a little too close to home but Fleur tried her hardest to bite back her retort, wouldn't do you make enemies before even getting to the school after all. She merely didn't respond. Gabrielle was too far away to hear the comment however but if she had she wouldn't of let snobbish little boy get away with that kind of insult. She was looking at some Muggle dresses when she heard the door open. Looking over she gasped before quickly hiding her shock, he would think she just recognized the boy-who-lived and from what Fleur wrote about him in the future he hated the title.

Madam Malkin gave a similar introduction before getting him to wait next to Gabrielle. She looked over and smiling shyly blushing lightly she said "'ello, I'm Gabrielle, I'll be starting at 'Ogwarts this year" Harry looked over at her and he too smiled shyly before saying "Uh, hi, I'm Harry, I'm starting there too this year" Smiling more when he responded she said "Do you 'appen to know 'ow to get around Diagon alley? My sister and I are from France and this is our first time 'ere"

Harry looked down at the ground shyly and said timidly "No, this is the first time I've been here too" She beamed at him "Then you must be with someone who knows their way around right? Could they help us too? We can explore together?" She hoped that she wasn't pushing the topic too much with the excited questioning. He looked up suddenly and looked in her eyes, she blushed under the stare and after a little while he smiled "Sure, I'm sure he won't mind"

She beamed at him and without even thinking she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you 'arry" Feeling him stiffen she frowned momentarily before she felt him relax and awkwardly say "It's, uh, no problem, umm, Gabrielle" Still smiling she said "I decided to come to 'ogwarts and my sister transferred from Beauxbaton's Academy which is the French version of 'ogwarts..." Before talking to Harry about France and differences she's noticed so far etc. Harry stared at the girl wide eyed, she was talking so much and yet didn't seem to have the need to stop and breathe.

Draco Malfoy was getting irritated at the girl who was ignoring him, didn't she know who he was, he was about to give her a piece of his mind when the assistant said "Alright young man, your done" Lifting his chin high in the air he huffed and replied "About time too" Before hopping down and storming off. Gabrielle stopped talking when she saw the blonde boy march towards the entrance. He looked like the boy who seemed to torment Harry after he rescued her form the lake. Draco's eyes met hers and he sneered at her, she looked taken aback by the gesture before he turned away and kept walking the rest of the way and out the store.

Harry looked over at her shocked face after witnessing what just happened and asked "Did you know him Gabrielle?" She looked at Harry and replied "Non, why did he look at me like that?" Fleur walked over at that moment and said "It was probably my fault. I ignored 'im when 'e was trying to talk to me, 'e claimed Mudbloods, Half-breeds and similar shouldn't be allowed to attend 'Ogwarts." Gabrielle gasped and Harry timidly asked "What are Mudbloods?" Gabrielle had heard from Fleur that he grew up with Muggles, but seeing how little he knew still surprised her.

"Mudblood is a term used for wizards or witch's born from Muggle parentage. Pure-Bloods are those who 'ave at least a few generations of wizards and witches before them. Some Pure-bloods believe that magic should remain with magical and muggles 'ave no right to learn their ways." Fleur explained to the boy, "My name is Fleur by the way, I take it my sister 'as befriended you?" Gabrielle glared at Fleur and said "'arry as agreed to take 'elp us find our way around the alley"

Harry looked down embarrassed so missed Fleur's eyes widening and darting between her sister and this small boy. Shaking her head she spoke to Harry. "Thank you 'arry, we doubt we could 'ave navigated our way around on our own." Blushing at the complement Harry responded "It's alright but the man showing me around will be helping you, so it's not really me though" Gabrielle looked at Harry and said "Non, if I did not meet you then we would not meet this man who is 'elping you 'arry" Smiling he nodded before both he and Gabrielle were called to get fitted.


	3. Happy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. All belong to JK Rowling. **

**AN: Alright so I'll write the same as I have been for how the girl's will speak. So this chapter will be more of Diagon Alley trip, hope you like it.**

Fleur looked over at the window and saw a very large man who must be part giant like the students at Beauxbaton's thought their Headmistress was standing there waiting outside the store. Taking a guess Fleur asked "'arry is that the man that 'as been showing you around?" Harry turned slightly to look and nodded "Yeah, that's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts" Nodding her head she said "I will ask 'im if he will be willing to 'elp us as well"

Walking over to the entrance she walked out and curtsied "'ello sir, this is my sister's and I first time in the alley and 'arry has offered to 'elp us find our way around but 'e said that 'e was being shown around 'imself. Would it be alright if we came along with you?" Hagrid looked at the young lady in front of him and stroked his beard "Well if it's alright with 'arry then sure I don't see why not" Fleur beamed and nodded, then seeing her Mother she called out "Maman, a boy named 'arry offered to 'elp Gabrielle and I through the alley but 'e was being shown around by this nice man. 'is name is 'agrid, 'e 'as offered to 'elp us find everything we need today" Fleur explained

Now it was with well practiced years that Apolline Delacour was able to keep a straight face when her eldest daughter mentioned Gabrielle and Harry in the same sentence. She wasn't expecting them to meet so soon. Looking over to Hagrid she gracefully inclined her head "Thank you for your offer 'agrid, we appreciate the 'elp" Hagrid chuckled and stated "Think nothing of it, friend of 'arry's is a friend of mine" Fleur then ran back into the shop to tell Harry and Gabrielle the good news. "'agrid as said 'e'll be 'appy to 'elp us" Both Harry and Gabrielle beamed for similar reasons.

Harry because he could spend more time with his new friends and Gabrielle because she got to be around Harry more. "Ok dears, all done, let me just wrap them up for you." A few minutes later had an animatedly talking Gabrielle walk out of the store pulling Harry along and Fleur walking behind rolling her eyes. Gabrielle saw her mother and exclaimed "Maman, this is 'arry, 'e offered to show us around, now we 'ave a friend at 'ogwarts."

Apolline smiled kindly at the small boy "It's nice you meet you 'arry and thank you for 'elping us out today" Harry blushed at the kind beautiful woman "It's no problem Mrs Delacour, they are the first people since I've arrived that treat me normally." Apolline frowned mentally and made a note to herself to find out what the meant later on. "Please call me Apolline, friends of my daughter's 'ave that right" Harry beamed at her for two reasons, she didn't ask why he wasn't treating normally and she is happy that Harry has made friends with her daughters. Something he never had before. "Sure Apolline"

Hagrid then grunted and stated "Harry since it's your birthday how about you get some ice cream with your new friends, the Ice cream stand is right over there, I'll go and get your school books real quick" Harry looked over to where he was pointing then turned back and beamed "Thanks Hagrid" He just chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair before heading off towards the bookstore. Gabrielle squealed in delight, she loved Ice cream and grabbed Harry's hand to race over to the shop.

Harry had never realized how lonely he felt until now, but that feeling was completely suppressed by the utter joy he now felt at having a real friend. This girl was obviously from a magical family but he saw her look at his scar and completely disregard it. She wanted to know the real Harry and not the hero this world seemed to think he was. He had gone from a house where he was raised to believe he is worthless to being thrown into a world where he is considered a hero, Harry's emotions were in serious turmoil. But somehow this bubbly girl pulling him now had levelled his emotions out to pure happiness. Was this what it meant to have a friend, to have someone that actually cares for you?

He didn't know and he didn't care, from that moment he knew he would defend this girl, fight for this girl or even die for this girl. They had only just met but he knew she meant the world to him, when he looked in her eyes before he swore he saw the same thing in her eyes. He didn't know what it was he was feeling, but he knew he would let nothing stand in the way of facing it together with Gabrielle Delacour.

"'arry what flavour are you going to get?" Gabrielle exclaimed happily looking at all the flavours. The man behind the counter gasped "Harry Potter. Merlin, pick anything you like son, you and your friends can have it on the house. Bless my soul Harry Potter." Harry looked over at Gabrielle expecting to see a similar reaction but she just smiled with her head cocked to the side "Well 'arry what are you going to get?" He beamed at her "I think I'll get cookies and cream" Of course he missed both Fleur's eyes widening in shock and Apolline struggled to not do what her eldest just did.

Gabrielle kept looking mumbling to herself as if it was the hardest decision in the world before she exclaimed "Ok, sir could we get two large cookies and cream please" The man chuckled at the girls antics and dished them two servings of the cookies and cream. Fleur got mint choc chip but Apolline declined getting any. The man happily exclaimed "Have a good day" Gabrielle beamed at him "Thanks" Before grabbing Harry's free hand and leaving the store.

Apolline was in shock, she had no doubts in her mind that the future version of herself would have completely ignored her daughter's rantings if it was about Harry Potter. She was in love with the boy-who-lived but she smiled as she watched her daughter interact with him now. It was like all she saw was a boy named Harry and not the boy-who-lived. Fleur had a similar thought process to her mother. She would have scoffed at her sister's plea of claiming to be in love with the boy-who-lived.

Once the kid's finished their Ice creams Hagrid reappeared to the group. "Alright 'arry how about we go get you your wand. I assume you'll be needing one too Gabrielle?" Gabrielle nodded vehemently and he chuckled. Looking over at Apolline he offered "How about we drop these too off to get their wands while we get their potions supplies, trunks and writing stuff?" Apolline looked over at the pleading look in her youngest daughter's eyes and sighed "Alright but no wondering off afterwards understand young lady"

Gabrielle just merely put on her best innocent look which made Apolline twitch her lip slightly. "Of course Maman" Before Hagrid led the group over to Ollivander's before himself, Apolline and Fleur left the two 11 year olds. Entering the old dusty shop they looked around curiously. "Ahh I've been wondering when I'd see you Mr Potter" His sudden speech earning a small short scream from Gabrielle who had caused Harry to jump up in shock at both.

"You look just like your father, Mahogany 11 inches Unicorn hair, excellent for transfiguration. Ahhh but you have your mother's eyes, Willow 10 inches Dragon heartstring, perfect for charms work." Harry looked at the man like he was crazy and Gabrielle giggled causing the man to turn his attention to you. "Hmmm I don't believe either of your parents got their wand from me young lady, I don't recognize your face, Muggleborn?" Gabrielle shook her head "Non, I am from france"

"Ahhh of course but you are attending Hogwarts, Interesting." He turned his attention back to Harry and touched his scar freaking the boy out "Yes, I'm afraid I also sold the wand that did that, Yew 13 inches Phoenix feather, Very powerful." Gabrielle got a curious look in her eye "What was 'is name sir" Ollivander looked at the young lady and said "His name was Tom Riddle, a polite young man at the time but alas if I could have foreseen what he would have become." He trailed off before stating happily "No matter, we are here now, which is your wand arm"

He went on to explain about wand cores before having each of them try wand after wand. Getting no significant results he paused and mutter "I wonder" Before passing Harry holly 11 inches Phoenix feather. If gave a very small reaction and Ollivander looked even more excited "Not the same as him, good thing I guess. Tricky customer ay. Not to worry looks like I'll have to make you a custom wand. Follow me" The two kid's followed Ollivander to the back of the store where shelves full of various objects stood to one side and planks of wood spread out was at the other end.

"Welcome to my workshop, very few people have the chance to see it, what you see on your left is my many wand cores, some of them are extremely rare, on your right is the various wood I use to case the core and shape the wand. What I'll have each of you do is run your hand over the wood until you feel a strong pull, take it then do the same with the cores." The kid's nodded and set about their task. Gabrielle chose Yew and a phoenix feather from the phoenix rumoured to belong to Godric Gryffindor. Harry chose Holly with Phoenix feather from Gabrielle's cores mate.

"Curious" Ollivander muttered. "Alright I'll need around 30 minutes to an hour to get these done. You have the option to watch but I assure you that it's quite a boring process for an observer" Nodding their heads Gabrielle seemed to go into a deep thought before exclaiming "Let's get more Ice cream 'arry" Harry just blinked at her. He was still getting used to the fact that he could actually get things for himself like Ice cream. But knowing that he could he stated "Sure let's go then" Beaming that she didn't even have to persuade him she grabbed his hand and they left.

Meanwhile it didn't take Apolline, Fleur and Hagrid long to get most of the kid's school supplies. The only thing left was their trunks. Heading to the store Hagrid immediately went to the cheapest filmiest looking trunk in the store. Frowning Appoline asked "'agrid, knowing who 'arry is shouln't you look for something that is a little more protected?" Hagrid blushed at that and stated "Ay, you're right, this was similar to the trunk I had when I attended Hogwarts. Which one would you recommend Apolline"

Looking around she said "Maybe that 2 compartment one, the first can be for 'is school supplies and the second we can make into a little living area for 'im so if 'ogwarts gets to overbearing with all the stares and whispers 'e 'as a place to escape to. I plan on getting the same for Gabrielle for the same reason since she like me is part Veela" She expected some sort of reaction from the man but when he simply nodded glumly she realized that perhaps he really was part giant and understood the discrimination against those not completely human.

30 minutes later Harry was once again being dragged by an excited Gabrielle back to Ollivander's with Gabrielle animatedly talking about Ice cream being the greatest invention made. Chuckling at his new best friend he smiled and they entered the old wand shop. Ollivander was already there waiting at the counter "Ahh perfect timing, here are your wands, 10 inch Yew with Phoenix feather Miss Delacour and 11 inch Holly with Phoenix feather Mr Potter. Because of the cores used in this case I'm going to have to charge you a little extra for the wands I'm afraid, it comes to 10 galleons a piece"

Harry nodded and payed for both while Gabrielle dug into her bag for her Galleons, when she found some she went to pay to find Ollivander gone "Where did 'e go?" Harry shyly stated "Uh, he left cause I payed for your wand already" Gabrielle blinked before jumping at him giving him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek. This time Harry relaxed much faster which she was especially happy about.

As they left the store Hagrid, Fleur and Apolline were just arriving. "'ow did it go darling?" Apolline asked her daughter. Beaming Gabrielle explained about no wands matching them and getting these wands custom made and having really rare cores. Harry had to once again stare in awe of the fact Gabrielle seemed to have no need to breathe when she got going. Hagrid then walked over nervously and said "Uh Happy Birthday 'arry" Hagrid stated presenting a beautiful snowy white owl. Harry beamed "Thank you Hagrid" and he latched onto one of Hagrids massive legs. This was his first ever Birthday present. It meant more to him then the big man though. Thinking about something Harry asked Hagrid "Umm Hagrid, do I have to go back to the Dursley's?"

Hagrid looked at the boy in concern. Truthfully he didn't want to send Harry back to them. Apolline looked surprised by the innocent question and then she looked at him properly, he was very small for his size and looked to be very skinny. A sign of malnourishment, she then looked at his clothes, many sizes too big and looking very old and faded. She frowned wondering what sort of fools he had been given to raise the boy-who-lived in such a way. Turning to the boy before Hagrid could reply she stated "'arry, who are the Dursley's?"

He looked over to her and blushed with embarrassment "Uh, they're my umm relatives Mrs Delacour" She quickly realized they must be a sensitive topic for him if he called her that. Thinking of something she stated "Well if you don't want to go back to them why don't you come stay with us until Hogwarts starts?" His eyes did a 180 and he excitedly said "Really Apolline, I don't have to go back to my cupboard again?" He clamped his hand over his mouth after he realized what he had said.

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she was about to say something when Hagrid roared "They kept you in a cupboard. You will not be returning to those filthy muggles 'arry" Thankfully Apolline had cast a quick silencing charm expecting her daughter to scream but it seemed Hagrid had beaten her to it. Harry's eyes began darting around but Apolline stated calmly "No one heard that outburst 'arry, I put a silencing charm around us and now more than before I want you to come and stay with us"

Harry had tears in his eyes when she offered to let him stay with her even after learning that, he wouldn't have to return to his abusive relatives. He timidly stated "You would really take me?" Apolline's heart almost broke at the hope laced in that one statement "Yes Harry, I would take you even if you weren't friends with my daughters." Harry's really did start crying then, Gabrielle instinctively got hold of him and pulled him into a tight hug, he cried into her shoulder and she whispered comforting words to him.

For Harry the emotional turmoil went out of control, he found a real friend, he got his first present, and he discovered that he wasn't worthless and that he was actually famous. And now he had a family who were nice to him that wanted him to stay with them. Even if it was for a few days that was the nicest thing anyone could had done for him, he couldn't contain his tears anymore and for the first time since he was 5 he cried and he felt warmth around him as he cried. Calming down he opened his eyes to see what was so warm and who was whispering those comforting words.

His eyes widened when he realized it was Gabrielle, he suddenly felt embarrassed and wanted to go run and hide somewhere rather than face the situation. Realizing that she was still holding him tightly and no escape was possible he sighed and whispered "Thank you Gabrielle" She looked up and beamed at him before kissing his cheek. "Whenever you need me I'll be there" She whispered back to him and for the second time that same day he wanted to cry tears of joy but he held himself back.

"There is nothing wrong with crying when they are tears of joy love" He heard her whisper to him and that did it, the dam broke and he cried for the second time that day. Unbeknownst to the two kids Apolline was casting notice me not charms at them and then Hagrid when he started crying loudly and blowing his nose. Fleur was crying realizing how much harder this boy's life must have been and at the scene in front of her.


	4. Heir

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. All belong to JK Rowling. **

**AN: Alright sorry about the wait guys, been distracted lately. So for those wondering on the wands, I didn't give Harry the same wand as in canon since in my opinion that wand only chose him because he was a lonely soul similar to Riddle. In this story he had Gabrielle and thus lifted that loneliness. **

Harry looked up and was surprised to see Hagrid, Apolline and Fleur with tears flowing down their faces. Looking to the young girl holding him he expected to see another crying person but was surprised when he saw a young girl looking quite angry. Instinctively he shut his eyes believing that it was his fault somehow so he said "I'm sorry, don't be angry because of me, I didn't mean it" Hagrid looked even more furious, Apolline and Fleur were surprised by the statement.

Gabrielle snapped out of her inner rage to look at her crush surprised and asked gently "Why are you apologizing 'arry?" Harry opened his eyes and was shocked to see kind eyes looking back at him, he didn't know what to think. Seeing no hostility at all he timidly replied "S-sorry, whenever someone has that look in their eye it's my fault, it's always been that way, why aren't you yelling." Said girl got the look back in her eyes but at Harry's flinch she removed it instantly "It's not you 'arry it's those muggles you live with, I don't care what anyone says, you will not return to them"

Harry stared wide eyed at the Gabrielle and then Apolline who outwardly smiled warmly but inside she was cursing up a storm at the stupid fool who placed what they considered a hero of the age to such cruel people. What Apolline had offered him the one thing he has wished for since he was a small child, he didn't know what to do or think? The initial shock was gone and now he was thinking of whatever reason he could think of that they would offer such a thing to him, none of them good. But the look in their eyes was genuine, the look in Hagrid's eyes who he considered his first friend, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why they wanted to help him.

No one in his life had aided him when he needed it so he learnt to fend for himself. When Harry first entered school he thought that would become a safe haven but Dudley quickly stopped that, the teachers always turned a blind eye when they saw him being chased down during breaks. He learnt not to rely on others but for some reason he felt the need, a deep desire to put all his faith into these new people in his life.

They actually seemed to dislike the Dursley's, but he had been extremely mild in what he'd mentioned, he didn't mention the beatings, never getting fed for days and so forth. Yet just from what mentioning his cupboard it got a big reaction. He never wanted anyone to know about that, stating such a thing meant a severe beating and no food for a while but when Apolline said she'd let him stay even after hearing about the cupboard. Even if he said it by accident he was glad that he did if what Apolline offered came to pass.

When Gabrielle comforted him he felt something odd, a pull towards his new friend, a desire for something he couldn't place or understand. But realizing that she didn't hate him was amazing for the boy, she liked him not like the other wizards and witches he met during the day for something he didn't remember, she liked him for him. She was his first real friend, Hagrid was nice but he was big and old, Gabrielle was his age. A real friend, something he had always wanted but never gotten because Dudley and his friends would chase them away. But there was no way for them to chase away Gabrielle who was a part of this new world he discovered, a world where he was treated by everyone but the 4 people in front of him as some sort of hero.

Forgetting everything he just dealt with he took off his glasses, wiped his eyes on his overgrown worn out shirt before looking up at Apolline he asked with a slight edge in his voice "Why would you help me, is it because of who I am?" Fleur's eyes widened, what could be seen of Hagrid's face was red in fury. Apolline inwardly sighed, this boy was treated far worse if he believed this was all a scheme to hurt him somehow. Looking at him calmly she stated "Non 'arry, I don't offer you my 'ouse because of who you are or your new friendship with my daughters. I offer you this because it's the right thing to do"

Harry gazed into her eyes and smiled brightly "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." His eyes widened when he heard a squeal and something latched onto him, he panicked for a moment before he caught a flowery scent that he recognized from moments before. Returning the hug he said "I take it you want me to come then Gabby?" She pulled back and beamed at him "Oui, you will love it at 'ome. We can -" Pausing she went into a thinking pose that Harry couldn't help but think was cute. Gabrielle then burst into an animated discussion of what they could do once they got there and Harry was watching her in awe.

While her daughter had Harry distracted Apolline went over to Hagrid. "'agrid, I wasn't lying when I said I would take 'arry but considering who he is if I were to just take 'im it would be seen as kidnapping. Also since 'e lives with muggles and as such our laws don't come into effect unless 'e does something. Tell me, who would place the wizarding world's saviour with muggles? Also is 'e the last remaining Potter alive?" Hagrid took a few deep breaths to calm down since his giant side currently wanted to go pay those filthy muggles a little visit.

He gruffly replied "Ay he is the last Potter. Professor Dumbledore ordered me to bring 'arry to the muggles as a baby. He didn't want 'im raised in the wizarding world." Apolline nodded, it was a logical option. Anyone would gladly take in their siblings children if something happened to them and raise the child as their own. Somehow that wasn't even close to reality in Harry's case, somehow she felt Dumbledore was either ignorant to all that happened but considering how smart the man was surely he would have the boy monitored by someone on a regular basis to make sure he's safe.

That meant that he would have known full well how Harry was treated but did nothing, did he want Harry weak for some reason. Considering the man's power politically and magically she knew she couldn't just take Harry with her back to France if he for whatever reason needed Harry with his relatives. That was why she needed to know if Harry was the last living Potter, being old enough to learn magic he could claim the title of Head of House but won't be able to do much with the title until he turns 17. It would however legally make him emancipated and he could willingly choose who to live with of his own accord and no one could stop his decision legally.

The problem was how far Dumbledore may go to get Harry back even if he was legally emancipated, she gazed at Hagrid and knew being Half giant would make him naturally resistant to Legilimens users and against Veritaserum. Could the man really be trusted to keep such a big secret against the so called leader of light, looking at him she stated "'agrid, if I take 'arry with me, would you be willing to take an unbreakable vow?"

Hagrid looked at her in shock "Why would I need to do that?" Thinking quickly while mentally sighing she responded "My 'usband is quite high up in the French ministry and if it was known we 'ad 'arry then 'e as well as my family would be in potential danger from the Dark Lord's former followers. The fewer people that know where 'arry is the better, the vow would stop you revealing the secret to anyone and ensure 'arry's and my families safety"

Hagrid's eyes widened when he realized he could potentially threaten Harry's life by accidentally revealing where he is, something that he knew full well he was prone to do after a few pints. He closed his eyes before opening them and looking at Apolline "I'll do it, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him." Apolline merely nodded her head walked over to Fleur and whispered in her ear for a minute. She then walked to an alley nearby with Fleur and motioned Hagrid to follow, once he reached them held out her hand before stating "Very well, let us do it now, Fleur will perform the bond"

Hagrid looked nervously at the 13 year old before he steeled himself and grasped Apolline's hand. Gabrielle was too busy explaining their future potential adventures to notice what was going on near her and Harry was too busy watching the animate girl. Fleur cleared her throat, pulled out her wand and held touched the tip to their joined hands. "'agrid, do you swear never to reveal the true location of 'arry Potter to any who ask?" Hagrid chanted "I will" As a small flame encircled their hands.

"Do you swear to tell those who ask that 'arry Potter returned to his relatives" Hagrid looked startled for a moment before stating "I will" As another flame encircled their hands to state the vow was complete "Do you swear to never drop any hints in any form to any who wish to know 'arry Potter's true location?" Hagrid looked extremely nervous but remembered Apolline's words and repeated "I will" As another wisp of fire ran along their conjoined hands. Fleur removed her wand and the three returned to the still babbling girl and wide eyed young boy.

"Gabrielle darling that's enough, you can decide once we are back home. 'agrid would you like to stay until we leave or leave now?" Hagrid stroked his beard before checking the time and his eyes widened "Is that the time, no I better leave, have to deliver this package to the Professor. I'll see you three at Hogwarts" He stated to the three, ruffling Harry's hair almost causing Harry to drop to his knees from the force before handing over the things he was carrying that Apolline placed into his trunk before shrinking it. Hagrid started to run off before stopping again and rushing back handing Harry a ticket "This is the ticket that will get you onto the train to Hogwarts, don't lose it" Then he was off running towards the Leaky Cauldron. Apolline watched him leave with a curious glance "'arry why did 'agrid leave in such a rush and what package?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "No idea Apolline, he took a tiny package from a high security vault and said it was for Professor Dumbledore." Apolline didn't show it but she was suspicious of such an obviously powerful or dangerous object being taken to a school rather than Gringotts. Shaking those thoughts away for the moment she stated "I see, 'arry our portkey isn't due to leave for another couple of hours but I would like to do something before we leave. I'm sorry to say but you are the last living Potter and as such you 'ave the right to claim the 'ead of 'ouse title. The reason I want you to do so is it will make you emancipated, this means no one can make you return to the Dursley's or force you to leave us if you do not wish to. Basically the title will allow you to live wherever you wish"

Looking around nervously he replied "If I became head what else would it mean?" Apolline smiled softly "Nothing that most heads do until you are of age. You would be able to access you're family vault but I would recommend not doing so until you're older. You won't 'ave to vote in the Wizengamot which is the wizarding body that carries out the major decisions in our world until you leave Hogwarts and the financial side of things will remain in control of the goblins unless you specifically state otherwise." Harry got a glint in his eyes "Alright then I'll do it, if it will let me leave the Dursley's and spend more time with you guys."

Apolline smiled at the boy before beginning to walk towards Gringotts, Fleur walking in step with her mother while a bouncing Gabrielle continued to what she was talking about before the interruption. Once through the doors Ragnar rushed over "I wasn't expecting you for another few hours, I'm afraid that the portkey isn't prepared for an early departure" Apolline bowed "It is fine Ragnar, we are 'ere for another reason, something that we do not wish to be discussed in front of witnesses" As she did a quick glance of the room, Ragnar nodded before asking them to follow him to his office.

Once inside Ragnar began chanting and waving his hands around as runes around the room glowed for a moment, Harry glowed too slightly before fading that got him wide fearful eyes."Nothing to worry about young sir, I just activated powerful wards that removed any tracking or listening charms that may have been placed around the room or yourselves since you seemed serious about what we wished to discuss. It appears that someone from the glow I saw placed a powerful tracking charm on the young lad, it's gone now so I'm afraid I can't tell you how long it was there. Now what is it you wished to discuss?"

Apolline couldn't help but wonder if the charm was placed on Harry as a infant so he could track him down easily if he ever ran away from home but shook her head before stating "We are 'ere to discuss Mr Potter actually" To which the Goblin simply nodded and quirked his head as he saw the state the so called wizarding saviour was in "I take it you wish to make him head of house so he can choose his own living situation?" Apolline smirked slightly with a nod, Goblins were always kick to pick up such things.

"Very well I will leave you for a moment to gather the required items for the ritual, don't worry Mr Potter all we will need from you is a few drops of blood to confirm who you are and to bind your head of house ring to you. I won't be gone long, by the time we are finished it should be time for your portkey Madam Delacour" Seeing the elder Veela incline her head he rushed out of the room.

Gabrielle gazed at Harry with a judging eye that made the boy slightly nervous "Maman we need to take 'arry clothes shopping as soon as we return to France." Harry stared wide eyed at the girl "Shopping, b-but-" Gabrielle interrupted however with a certain glint in her eyes "Then maybe I can get new clothes too" She didn't say it out loud but the only clothes she had was the ones she was wearing and that was Fleur's. Harry just kept staring before stuttering out a "S-sure I guess"

Apolline quirked an eyebrow when she saw her daughter blast a small amount of the Veela charm and would have reprimanded her but she saw nothing change in Harry's demeanour, he remained tense and nervous, those affected by the charm would have relaxed at least slightly if effected. She walked over and whispered to Fleur that got the girl wide eyed before nodding, they both looked at Harry and let out a full blast of the charm.

"But Gabrielle, what money would I use?" He seemed to temporarily forget that he had a vault and would soon have another one "Well 'ow did you pay for my wand then" Harry blinked before chuckling nervously as he remembered the mountain of gold "Oh forgot about that, I'm so used to having nothing" Gabrielle just smiled and kissed his cheek and her smile widened when she saw him blush "Well you have things now, I won't go anywhere" Harry beamed at that statement and was about to respond when he heard.

"Merde, you're completely immune" Fleur was staring wide eyed at the boy in front of her, she had never met someone who was immune to her charm, maybe a few who were resistant but if she concentrated it when she had to she still affected them somewhat. But it was way more than just that, he was immune to both her and her mother's combined concentrated charm. It's why she appears so cold to any males, believing them being nice was just because of either her beauty or charm. Truth be told she was thinking the same with Harry up until now, this changed her entire view of the young boy.

"Immune to what Fleur?" Gabrielle asked her sister cocking her head the side, her mother answered however "Immune to the Veela charm darling, we noticed you blasted him unintentionally hit him with your charm before but he wasn't affected by it from what I could tell. So I told Fleur to release hers concentrated and I did the same, he remained as if we did nothing at all" Gabrielle didn't look surprised and Apolline realized during her stories Fleur always spoke highly of Harry in the future, a boy that was completely immune to her charm and beauty was the only thing that could do that.

"Veela charm, what's that?" Harry asked innocently. Gabrielle thought about how to answer but it was Fleur that did "We are all part Veela 'arry. A Veela is a creature of love which can ensnare the 'earts of most men due to our beauty and the charm we release. The charm is naturally released unintentionally all the time in very small doses and weak minded men are drawn to at least stare at us wherever we are within their eyeshot. When we use it in concentrated doses like what we just tried to do with you makes most men focus only on us so we are frowned upon as many see it as a form of mind control. I'm sorry to say I thought you were under my sister's charm for most of today since you seemed prone to staring at her, now I realize the truth so I'm sorry 'arry."

Harry looked to be trying to work it out but replied "That's alright Fleur, I guess I can understand how you feel somewhat, I get stared at for being forced to wear these clothes at school. When I came here everyone stared at me and rushed over trying to touch me and all talking excitedly. I hated that feeling of people wanting to get near me or talk to me for something I had no control over. It made me uncomfortable seeing them all look at me hungrily and all the quiet whispering"

Fleur eyes widened again at the boy's statement, he was right, being the boy-who-lived he would get stared at in a similar manner to how she would, those in awe of him, those afraid of him, those who want to get close to him all because of who he is and something he had no control over. Just like a Veela, her respect for the young man increased quite a bit once again.

Fleur gave him one of her genuine smiles and Gabrielle beamed knowing that her sister truly accepted Harry now. Any futher discussion was ended when Ragnar re-entered the room levitating a stack of parchment, an expensive looking box and a bowl of a clear liquid and a rune covered dagger. Placing them all upon his desk Ragnar motioned the others to come forward to the front of his desk.

"Ok Mr Potter, first off I would like you to slice your finger lightly with this dagger and let a few drops fall into this bowl. Don't worry the wound will heal shortly after." Harry nodded his head before nervously slicing open his finger and letting a few drops fall into the bowl. The small wound glowed and healed itself as the blood moved around in the clear liquid as it began to form words. It read:

_Harry James Potter _

_Son of Lord James Harrison Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter_

_Heir to House Potter_

_Heir to House Gryffindor_

_Heir to House Black_

_Magical Heir to House Slytherin_

Before the words faded and it was just a bowl of clear liquid once more. Harry looked up confused "Sir, why am I the Heir to more than one house? What does Magical Heir mean?" Ragnar stared at three of the four houses the young boy was heir too in surprise. Before shaking his head to answer the young man's questions

"Well House Potter is obvious I'm sure. House Gryffindor must have somehow come from your mother's side of the family. The only explanation to that is a squib must have appeared in their line and started a branch into the muggle world as the main line died out, you being the first male heir with magic became the new heir. As for House Black I believe because you were named by the current head of house before he ended up in the wizarding prison of Azkaban, with your grandmother being a Black and since he is unable to furfill his duties you being the next in line get the position become the new heir. If you didn't accept that right before his death or you become of age it would have fallen to the next eligible male from the Black line which would be Draco Malfoy I believe."

Harry nodded to show he was keeping up with the information so Ragnar continued "As for what does Magical heir mean, basically it means you defeated the current heir in a duel that left the loser unable to claim or fulfil his duties and having no heir of their own. Since it was due to a duel and not natural causes the winner receives the spoils. I believe that Lord Voldemort must have been the former Heir of Slytherin and his defeat by your hand has made you the new heir. Unfortunately thanks to the beliefs of the Slytherin family over the centuries you would claim nothing but the title and the extra vote with the Wizengamot."

Harry sat down with wide eyes, Apolline masks shattered for a moment to gape at what she just heard while Fleur looked even more in awe at the young man. Politically he now held 4 votes in the council. Gabrielle for the first time that day was openly shocked, Fleur never mentioned anything like this before "What happens if I claim all these titles?" Harry asked after he processed what just happened. Ragnar gave a toothy grin "Well you would gain all the gold the houses do possess, you would gain extra votes in the wizardgamot when you are older. You would also gain the other three titles to your name, thus you would be known as Harry James Slytherin Black Gryffindor Potter in order of least to most important name."

Harry took a moment to think "Would I have to use that name all the time?" Ragnar shook his head "Only if you sign a contract, state your name during a oath or the day you claim your seats on the wizengamot. For now you may remain as just Harry Potter to the world if you wish, the house rings have ancient magic that hide them from anyone you do not wish to see them. So you won't have to worry about that."

Taking a deep breath he nodded before saying "What do I have to do now sir?" Ragnar shook his head at this young wizard's politeness, especially considering what was just revealed to him. "Well this box here is linked to that bowl, it has retrieved the house rings required, if you open it up you will see them." Harry did so and saw four rings simple in design each with their own gem and insigia representing their family. Slytherin was a bright green gem, Gryffindor a red gem, Black a black gem and Potter a gold gem.

"Alright Harry if you place all the rings on the fingers of your choice than I need you to sign this contract here, that will bind them to you until you die." Harry nodded before doing so placing the Gryffindor and Potter rings on his right pointer and middle finger respectively. Before doing the same with the Slytherin and Black rings on his left point and middle finger, taking the quill from Ragnar he looked at it before looking around for something to dip it in to.

"That's a blood quill Mr Potter, you do not require ink, just write your new full name here." Harry wrote his first name and flinched when he felt it cut into his hand, but he kept going and upon writing each family name the ring of that family would glow. Once he finished with Potter and said ring glowed Ragnar grinned "It is done, Lord Potter. Now would you like all your gold transferred to the most secure vault which in this case would be Gryffindor?" Harry nodded "Yeah that would be good thanks, please just call me Harry though. Oh I'll be going to the Delacour's until the start of term and I was wondering if there was a way to etrieve money from my vault without needing to come here every time?"

Ragnar gave another toothy grin "That's fine Harry and yes there is, you will only be able to take out 200 galleons or 1000 pounds a day, any more than that and you will be charged 1 galleon for every 50 galleons you go over the limit." He pulled out a black bag and a muggle looking credit card. "Just drop a few drops on the insignia of the bag and the Gringotts sign on card. The card can be used at any muggle facility that uses credit cards and is charmed to make them think they are seeing one. Now these aren't linked so you could essentially use 400 galleons or 2000 Pounds a day but you would need to come to Gringotts to exchange the money anyway so would be just as easy to visit a bank, most wizards don't enter the muggle world so have no need for the card. Now since you will be staying in France I believe it might be a good idea to set up a trust vault like the one you've seen at the French branch so that you don't have to travel via international portkey during holdays."

Harry agreed and dropped a few drops of blood to both the bag and the card, Gabrielle squealed when it was done and gave the boy a dazzling smile. He just beamed back before pocketing both into his pants. "Both are now keyed to your blood so if anyone steals it they won't work, also they won't work if you are under any mind manipulations" He sent a amused glance towards Gabrielle who just smiled back innocently "Now if that is all I do believe that your portkey is scheduled to leave in a few minutes, follow me and I'll take you to the room."

The group did so with Gabrielle now talking about all the places she was going to take Harry shopping, the boy just chuckled nervously at the girls enthusiasm. Truth is Harry had never really been shopping, he had no idea what to expect. Would it be like the robe fitting at that robe store, would they make him strip and see his scars. He shook those thoughts away as he gazed at Gabrielle animatedly talking. She wasn't acting any different towards him now she knew of his inheritances, she didn't change when he broke down in the middle of the street, she didn't change when she heard of his cupboard. She wouldn't change if she learnt his darkest secrets from his past, he was sure of that fact and couldn't help the smile that came upon his face.

He was snapped out of his musings when they arrived at a room, he was slightly confused that even though he was silently keeping track of where they were going he couldn't remember how he got there. Shrugging assuming it was some form of magic he turned to Ragnar and bowed as he saw the Goblins do when he entered the building with Hagrid earlier that day "Thank you for all your help Ragnar." Ragnar's eyes widened in surprise at the young wizards respect, he vowed to serve this new wizard as honourably as he could, he knew it would be beneficial for him in the end as well. "Not at all Harry, please if you need anything at all do not hesitate to contact me here." Harry beamed at the goblin before stating "I will, thanks again."

"Alright everyone take hold of the rope, the portkey will leave in 30 seconds." Apolline instructed the others, Harry had no idea what a portkey was and was looking at the rope oddly before following the others and doing the same as them and grabbing the rope. He felt a strong pull and he had to close his eyes as the images were hurting his head at the speed they were travelling. He felt the spinning stop and opened his eyes to see Gabrielle beaming at him "Welcome to your new 'ome 'arry"


End file.
